As shown in FIG. 8, a conventional metal chip conveyor has a conveyor belt 6 for conveying metal chips. Both sides of the conveyor belt 6 are provided with a pair of chains 61. Each chain 61 has a plurality of chain links 62. The rear end of the conveyor belt is provided with sprockets 7 to mesh with chain links 62 of the chains 61 for rolling the conveyor belt 6.
An inner space 63 is enclosed by the conveyor belt 6. The inner space 63 communicates with the outside via the chain links 62 of the chain 61. A portion of metal chips dropped on the conveyor belt 6 will fall into the inner space 63 and further fill the chain links 62. During the process of rolling the conveyor belt 6 by the sprockets 7, when the teeth 71 of the sprockets 7 are inserted into the chain links 62, the metal chips are compacted into blocks to clog the chain links 62. After a period of time, the chain links 62 are clogged with the metal chips. As a result, it is difficult for the sprockets 7 to accurately mesh with the chains 61, which impairs the normal operation of the conveyor belt 6.
On the other hand, after the metal chip conveyor is used for a period of time, the blocky metal chips will accumulate at the tail end of the machine body and must be periodically cleaned to maintain the normal operation. However, the casing 8 at the rear end of the machine body is usually welded and cannot be partially removed. Therefore, the conveyor belt 6 must be dismantled first, and the cleaning is performed in the limited space. The cleaning is inconvenient, time-consuming and labor-consuming.